


Never

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Alex Danvers, Sick Fic, Soft Maggie Sawyer, Soft Sanvers Fic Exchange 2019, Soft sanvers, married sanvers, stubborn Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Alex is sick and stubborn as usual. But need not to worry cause she got a wife to take care of her and never leaving.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/gifts).

> This is my entry for the Soft Sanvers Fic Exchange 2019. I'm so excited to receive mine! Hope you all enjoy it, happy reading! Xx

Maggie wakes up at the sound of Alex’s alarm going off. She turns it off and looks over to her sleeping wife. Alex is sleeping soundly and peacefully, but Maggie can still see the shadow under her eyes as evidence of how tired she is lately. She brushes her thumb under Alex’s eye tenderly and leans forward to press a light kiss onto her forehead.  
Setting the alarm at ten minutes later, Maggie decides she can start making breakfast while she lets her wife sleep in.

Alex wakes up with fatigue and a pounding head, she swears under her breath before getting up to get ready for work. Normally she would have called in and stay home, at least for half a day. But there’s so much happened lately at the DEO, as the director, she can’t let herself stay home and do nothing.  
"Morning babe" Maggie greets her when she walks out of their bedroom tiredly.  
"Morning Mags" Alex greets back, words slurring with tiredness.  
"Are you okay Al?" Maggie asks, noticing Alex looks paler than usual.   
"Yeah" Alex indeed is not but her stubborn nature brushes off the question. 

After their normal morning routine and breakfast, Alex gets up to get ready for work, trying to look as steady as she can manage to.  
But of course Maggie sees through the lie. She sighs, looking worriedly at Alex's figure as she walks into their bathroom.  
When Alex comes out from the room again, she has her leather jacket, the thicker one.   
Maggie frowns, it's already autumn but it's still warm outside. At least not yet the thick jacket.  
"Alex..." Maggie starts worriedly.  
"I'm fine Maggie, I have to go" Alex is putting on her shoes and and clipping her service weapon onto her belt while answering. Then she is out of the door, well, of course not after kissing Maggie on her cheek for goodbye.  
Maggie sighs, taking out her phone to text Kara to keep an eye on her stubborn wife.

Later that day, Maggie was called to the DEO to pick Alex up.  
“Alex?” Maggie asks, crouching down in front of the slumped figure of Alex, who is sitting on her office chair at the control centre.  
“Mags? Why—” Alex is cut off by a coughing fit, leaving her panting.  
“I think you have the answer” Maggie mutters, hand going to pat Alex’s back, helping her slow her breathing.  
“You need to go home and rest, Alex” Kara emerges from the back of the control room with Lena.  
“And if you are wondering, yes I called Maggie. Let yourself be taken care of, Alex” Lena supplies, hand resting on Alex’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine” Alex insists with a weak voice.  
“Al, stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not” Maggie sighs.  
“I guess I don’t have a choice when you three are ganging up on me like this”

“Go get comfy and lay down, okay? I will be in there in a bit” Maggie places a kiss onto Alex’s forehead before steering her to the direction of their bedroom.  
Alex complies without a word, too tired to protest.  
Moments later, Maggie enters their bedroom with some medicines and a glass of water. She hands the pill and water to Alex, who takes them obediently.  
“Let me take care of you, will you?” Maggie asks, sitting down on the side of the bed.  
Alex nods, finally feeling the tiredness induced my the sickness washing over her like a tidal wave.  
“Don’t leave me...” Alex grips onto Maggie’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.  
“Never. Now rest, I’ll be here”


End file.
